Earthbound: The War Against Giygas
by ProtoBusterSword
Summary: Novelization of the 1994 cult classic SNES game. When an otherworldly menace threatens to destroy the world, a ragtag group of three boys and one girl must venture forth, claim the eight sanctuary melodies and put an end to the would-be destroyer once and for all. A tale of friendship, adventure and psychic powers is about to unfold. Read and Review, and please no flames. DING!


_A/N: Hello citizens of Fanfiction! It is I, SonicWareInc. VP! This time around, I'm going to tell you a story of friendship, adventure and psychic powers! That's right, it's time for me to novelize the story of Earthbound! Behold, Earthbound: The War Against Giygas!_

 _I have always been a fan of Earthbound (or as it's called in Japan, "Mother") and amongst all other things, I've been a bit hesitant to attempt novelizing its story, in light of all the other fanfictions that I've yet to complete. However, I've decided to just take this slow and work on every project at my own pace. That's my biggest weak-NESS (hardy har, har I already made an Earthbound joke lol!) Annnnyways, there's a few things that I'm going to incorporate into the story, just for the sake of clarity and for fleshing out character origins and stuff like that, so if I happen to make a few references here and there, it's only to make the world of EB more pronounced._

 _But enough of me yakking on and on, let's get this show on the road!_

 _I do NOT own Earthbound, nor will I ever. Earthbound/MOTHER is owned by Nintendo/Shigesato Itoi._

EB:TWAG Chapter 0: Prologue

(Mt. Itoi, Summit. Year 198X.)

 _Take a melody….._

 _Simple as can be….._

 _Give it some words and…_

 _Sweet Harmony…._

"No! S-stop! St-stop S-singing!"

Atop the summit of Mt. Itoi, two teenagers and one school-aged kid were singing a song to what appeared to be a slender, cat-like humanoid being encased in a machine of some sort, which was encased in a large vessel that was cylindrical in build and lanky in length.

However, the trio wouldn't know this by looking at it, as they only saw the top of the craft which gave them a view of the cat-like being inside the strange machine.

And for some reason, this song had a negative effect on the being.

 _Raise your voices all day long now…_

 _Love grows strong now…_

 _Sing a melody of…_

 _Love, oh love…._

"I-I'm Wa-warn-ning y-you!" The being spoke out, its once-ominous voice now faltering, as if it was about to cry. "Stop si-singing a-at once!"

This song was painful to hear for the being. It kept reminding him of his Earth-mother.

Maria….Gentle, sweet Maria…..

She would care for him always…..

 _Take a melody…_

"STOP! SINGING! PLEASE!" The creature screamed inside his machine.

 _Simple as can be….._

"NOOOOO!"

Too many memories…..

 _Give it some words and…._

It wasn't fair.

 _Sweet harmony…._

Why did she have to leave him?

 _Raise your voices all day long now…_

And then...BETRAYED by his Earth-Father George….

 _Love grows strong now…._

He HAD to steal the technology and knowledge of his race….

 _Sing a melody of…_

And what did he do with it?

 _Love, oh love…._

He didn't know….

But that was what he was here for….

And he was going to make him pay by destroying the descendent of the thief.

Then, the whole Earth.

But this...this _song_ of all things….wasn't what he was expecting these three interlopers to use against him.

The memories that the song carried burned his mind, brought him closer and closer to insanity, mixed with melancholy. He tried to cover his cat-like ears in one last attempt to block any more of the harmful harmonies that currently assailed his senses and psyche.

But it was all in vain.

The two boys and one girl who were singing the song took notice of this.

"I think he's getting weaker!" The girl named Ana spoke up. "Maybe we can attack him now!"

The boy that looked to be Ana's age, who was named Ninten agreed. "Then we take that chance! Loid, you have any bottle rockets left?"

The young school-aged boy who was known as Loid spoke up in a squeak. "Y-yes Ninten! One left!"

Ninten grinned. "Then let's end this!"

Loid pulled out the last of his bottle rockets. Ninten nodded to Ana, who began to build up pyrokinetic power in her palms. As Loid threw the festive missile, Ana shouted out "PK FIRE!" And the two projectiles headed towards the spherical machine, colliding with it in a brilliant explosion. When the smoke cleared, the trio couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The machine, along with the creature inside it, were still intact.

Although the creature looked a lot more worse for wear.

"Those didn't work?!" Ninten said, frustrated.

"Then we need to finish the song then!" Loid spoke up.

The two teens looked at him. "But that WAS the entire song! What else was there?" Ana asked the young boy.

"F-follow my lead!" Loid replied, with a determined glint in his eye, something that neither Ninten nor Ana had seen during their whole adventure.

Loid stepped up to the machine. He began to sing a different melody.

 _Love is the power.._

 _Love is the glory..._

 _Love is the beauty..._

 _And the joy of spring..._

 _Love is the magic.._

 _Love is the story.._

 _Love is the melody.._

 _We all can sing…_

Just when the being thought it was safe to try and kill them now, a new wave of sadness and insanity washed over him.

"Pleeeeaseee…..Stop….Singing….."

But the three youths didn't listen. They kept on singing the last part of the song.

The being couldn't take it anymore. He was beaten, by a song sung by three Earth-children no less.

"Y-you have w-won this battle, N-inten…" the being spoke, it's voice now reduced to a mere whisper. "B-but I s-shall ret-turn….And when I do...I'll KILL you, along with all the other ugly Earth-People!"

The massive ship slowly sank back into its mountainous home.

The three youths had put an end to an alien menace that day.

"We...did it." Ninten slowly said, the realization sinking in.

Ana hugged him tightly. "Yes...Yes we did."

Loid sat down on the rocky ground. He looked tired. The adrenaline had worn off on him.

Ninten and Ana held hands as they also sat down with Loid, now looking at the dark sky.

"So….when are you two gonna get married?" Loid spoke up after a while after noticing how close Ninten and Ana became, her head on the boy's shoulder and still holding hands.

The two looked at Loid, who just blushed and turned away slightly. This caused the budding couple to bust out laughing.

-5 years later-

 _In a small home, on a plateau overlooking the small suburb of Onett a small white puppy was running around as if it was celebrating something._

 _Indeed it was. The couple who lived in that house had just come back from the hospital. They just had their first-ever babies; a boy and a girl. The boy had been born first, but the girl took a bit of a while to arrive._

 _In the babies' room, a small cradle was rocking gently. The husband and wife were looking lovingly inside it, and the little bundle of joy. The baby girl had fallen fast asleep, but the baby boy was awake, wondering at the joy that these two big people had found._

" _Oh! How about...Ness?" The husband spoke._

" _Ness….hmmmm….I think Ness is the right name for him," the wife replied._

 _Upon somewhat hearing this, the baby boy managed to smile somewhat._

 _The husband took notice of this. "Ness...He smiled just from hearing his own name."_

" _Do you think he likes his name?" The wife asked her husband._

 _The husband nodded slowly, smiling. He then noticed a red baseball cap on the desk. It looked slightly worn, as if it was always worn and never taken off._

 _He gestured towards the headgear to his wife, who understood. "Try putting that red cap on him," the husband said, smiling._

 _And the wife did so, gently placing the hat on the baby's head. The baby began to wonder at exactly what was placed over his head._

 _The husband laughed softly at this. "It's too big, but it looks good on him…"_

" _I hope King won't be jealous of the baby," The wife said hopefully._

 _The husband nodded. "Let's celebrate with some steaks. This baby will grow up to be a hard worker just like you."_

 _The wife beamed at this. "I don't think he needs to be rich or famous...but I want him to grow up to be a thoughtful and strong boy."_

 _The baby now known as Ness pointed a tiny finger at the bottle sitting on the desk. The bottle suddenly moved on its own accord._

 _The husband took notice of this, and raised an eyebrow. "That's odd...the baby bottle he pointed at seemed to move a little bit…"_

" _Hmmmm…" The wife murmured. Could it be that this little one had PSI, just like her and her husband?_

-End of Prologue-

 _A/N: And there we are! One prologue, fully cooked and ready to serve. I'm really excited to begin this novelization. Remember, read and review and please no flames. Until next time!_


End file.
